bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rukongai (Davidchola2)
Rukongai (流魂街, wandering soul city), also known as the Rukon District in the English Dub, is the largest portion of Soul Society and the most populated. Overview Rukongai is divided into 320 districts (80 in North Rukongai, 80 in West Rukongai, etc.), each numbered in descending order on how far they are from the center; this results in the higher-numbered (and farther) districts decaying into slums. Thus, while District 1 is peaceful and lawful, much like the antiseptic lifestyle of early-Edo Era Kyoto, District 80 is a hardscrabble, violent, crime-infested area that more depicts Heian era Kyoto. The duties of the Gotei 13 Divisions include defending allocated districts of Rukongai. However, which division is responsible for which district has not been stated. 101 years ago, many souls in Rukongai mysteriously vanished due to the experiments of Sōsuke Aizen. These occurrences continued for about a month before the Shinigami sent Kensei Muguruma and a team from the 9th Division to investigate. The Visored were Hollowfied in a forest in the west of the 6th ward of the Fugai District on the same that the 9th Division team arrived to begin their investigation. Tessai Tsukabishi used forbidden Kidō to teleport the Visored back to the lab of Kisuke Urahara in Seireitei in a bid to save them. Known Districts So far, only some names of Rukongai districts are known: * 1 - Junrinan '(潤林安, ''lit. "Lush Forest Peace"), part of West Rukongai ** '''Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori, and Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, the West Gate Keeper, came from here. When Ichigo comes to Soul Society, the spirit of Yūichi Shibata, the boy who inhabited Yasutora Sado's cockatiel, also comes to reside here. According to Sōsuke Aizen, West Rukongai is also the "headquarters" of Kisuke Urahara. * 3 - Hokutan '(北端, ''lit. "North End"), part of West Rukongai ** Kaien Shiba trained Rukia Kuchiki here on '''Mt. Koifushi (鯉伏, lit. "Carp Slope"). * 10 - Takeba '(竹葉, ''lit. ''"''Bamboo Leaf"), part of West Rukongai **The headquarters of Hiketsu, a secret organization, where the rare sub-specie of Plus, Nai, reside, is located here. * 16 - '''Ushinawa Sōgen (失わ草原,'' lit. "Lost Prairie''"), part of the North Alley of Loitering Spirits. ** Yuki Hakuchō originated from here. * 55 - Fukushima '(福島, lit. "Good Fortune Island"), part of East Rukongai. ** Jun Fukushima originated from here. His parents, one day before dying, gave him the last name Fukushima, in honor to his "birthplace". * 64 - The North Alley of Wandering Spirits ** Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru were from this district, prior to them entering the Academy. * 78 - '''Inuzuri '(戌吊, lit. "Howling Dog"), the South Alley of Flowing Spirits ** Hisana Kuchiki was sent here with Rukia when they died. Both Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai grew up here. * 79 - 'Kusajishi '(草鹿, lit. "Grass Deer"), the North Alley of Loitering Spirits ** Yachiru Kusajishi was found and named after here by Kenpachi Zaraki. * 80 - 'Zaraki '(更木, lit. "New Tree"), the North Alley of Loitering Spirits ** Captain Kenpachi Zaraki originated from here. Seireitei Locations Golden Lion Springs The '''Golden Lion Springs (黄金獅子出湯, Kogane Shishi Ideyu) are a group of small buildings, with lakes all around them, divided down the middle between genders. It's located on South Rukongai. It is managed by Ginjirō Shirogane. It was opened because of the success of the sunglasses store, Gin Tonbo. It is Noriko Katsukawa's favorite hobby and, she usually invites her friend and Captain, Harumi Hikitsuchi. Category:Locations Category:Location